


you be the hero, now i'll be the monster

by deadwine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Vampire Sex, so what if they both cry during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwine/pseuds/deadwine
Summary: Seokmin’s never held the reins to someone else’s pleasure before, never knew there is power in being the one to ask and answer.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	you be the hero, now i'll be the monster

**Author's Note:**

> The way you slam your body into mine reminds me  
> I’m alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling.  
> \- richard siken, snow and dirty rain
> 
> Give it to me  
> Give it to me, oh  
> Come to me  
> Come to me, oh  
> \- miss a, hush

_Seokmin doesn’t know how to say no to the people he loves._

It’s a question to which the answer has been in the making for weeks, months even. It hangs unsaid between them from the very first night Seokmin bares his neck, biting down on his own tongue in mind-numbing, _terrifying_ arousal, tasting blood before lips even meet the jut of his collarbones.

Seungcheol calls himself unmade and yet he stitches Seokmin together even as he renders him nameless, night after night; a trickle of bare honesty dripping onto his flesh from Seungcheol’s lips and bruises blooming like flowers across the canvas of his skin.

Could a monster create something so flawed and sincere: the thing that Seokmin becomes when he’s with Seungcheol?

And _Seokmin doesn’t know how to say no_ , can’t deny parts of himself—as _physical_ as they may be—to the people he loves. But this time he holds both the question and the answer in the palms of his hands, says yes because he wants this, wants to give in and take advantage of the knowledge that his fantasies are shared.

There is a novel thrill in granting this wish. He solicited it after all, drew it out of the longing, hungry glances that strayed over the rips of his jeans and higher, always a little higher-

Seungcheol shifts lower on the bed, mouthing softly at the expanse he travels across, while the three fingers curled inside Seokmin slowly work him open. He is careful and deliberate with the kisses he marks upon whatever skin his mouth lands on, lips pulled over teeth that are usually so quick to feign bites over Seokmin’s shoulder, his arm; Seungcheol spent the longest time agonising over casual touches but it didn't take a genius to see through his giddy greed for physical contact- warm, grounding hugs traded for no reason except that they could be.

There is a steady rhythm to the fingers pumping in and out of him even as Seungcheol mouths distractedly at the jut of his hips, and Seokmin doesn't remember how long ago they crashed through the door to his place, how many minutes, _hours_ , he's laid there feverish and on edge.

Seungcheol is a curious mix of control and frenzy, a frustrating selflessness that gives way to an equally relentless wanting and Seokmin knows how it goes. He knows that Seungcheol might draw this out for an hour more or shift gears with a fast hand on his cock. Knowledge doesn’t much douse the anticipation.

Tonight’s _different_ , after all. Seokmin’s never held the reins to someone else’s pleasure before, never knew there is power in being the one to ask _and_ answer. And he’s not _impatient_ , but he’s been good, letting Seungcheol take his time and acclimatise himself to the tang of Seokmin’s sweat, that unabating itch, before he made good on his promise.

"Cheol," Seokmin moans, at the smallest of nips against his thigh.

"Hyung," he calls out into the dark, a hand pushing Seungcheol away as he shifts upwards and opens up his legs, thighs nudging Seungcheol's hands, _waiting_.

"I'm ready."

Perhaps he’s just a little impatient.

The ensuing pause is tremulous, reflected in the slight waver of Seungcheol’s stare but the darkness ebbs away, if only for a moment, before he leans down.

_"Please."_

Seungcheol presses a tender kiss to Seokmin’s thigh and looks up at him with finality, eyes black as the night. Whatever he finds in Seokmin’s gaze- confirmation, _unabashed ardour_ \- is enough and he’s sinking his teeth into the spot already slick with his spit.

There is a moment of absolute stillness, the core of Seokmin’s very being suspended in the air; a bottomless stomach, an unspeakable paralysis. And then sharp edges pierce through his skin and pain blossoms across his thigh, spreads. Seungcheol tilts his head upward, revealing the flutter of his eye lashes, the slope of his nose, hungry mouth answering nature’s call, an eyebrow raised in almost mockery. He sucks in.

Seokmin feels the blood rush out of his head, gush into Seungcheol’s mouth who only twists his fingers inside Seokmin as he sucks harder and Seokmin weeps in relief as he comes, arms writhing and his entire body jerking off the bed, delirium hitting him in waves.

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to come around but when he does Seungcheol is licking over the bite and the slight shake of the bed draws Seokmin’s attention to the rutting of his hips against the mattress.

“Hyung,” his breath comes out in a gasp, “Seungcheol.” Seokmin reaches out limply and pulls him up. Seungcheol comes willingly, a mess of dishevelled, matted hair and unsteady hands, reeking of blood, sweat and desperation.

Seokmin latches onto his lips, slipping his tongue in, hunting down the copper of his blood and the sting of Seungcheol’s teeth against the tip of his tongue.

Seungcheol’s eyes are wet and he cries out, “Seokmin, please.”

Seokmin feels drained but not enough to be cruel; he wouldn’t end their nights without this final act of recompense. Seungcheol would never forgive himself for not fulfilling his end of the bargain, and Seokmin would regret putting Seungcheol’s monsters back from under their sheets into his head.

But mostly, Seokmin just enjoys it too much, the tremble of Seungcheol’s jaw against his shoulder, the breakneck beating of his heart in fearsome _joy_ , the knowledge that Seungcheol could snap Seokmin’s body in a flash if the threadbare rope pulled taut between resistance and submission snapped.

Seungcheol stops just short of entering Seokmin, a single tear openly running down his left cheek now. He draws in a shuddering breath and pants, “Seokmin-ah.” A prayer.

_“May I?”_

Maybe surrender is their truest gift to each other.

The heavens thunder in approval and Seokmin smiles, fond despite everything.

_Seokmin doesn’t know how to say no to the people he loves._

**Author's Note:**

> title from txt's can't we just leave the monster alive  
> inspired by: [this](https://twitter.com/draculasbastard/status/1293082036647759873?s=20) and [this](https://twitter.com/desolattae/status/1305534678812614656?s=20)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deadseoull?s=09)  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/deadwine)


End file.
